vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kraken Priest
Summary A Kraken Priest is a humanoid spellcaster devoted to serving a Kraken in exchange for power, with those who become priests likely having mistaken the kraken's fury as a sign of divine power, or are simply twisted enough to appraise the kraken in awe. Those who manage to get the Kraken's attention and power will begin to slowly adapt the appearance of a kraken, which although different for every induvial, all have traits that mimic the kraken, from inky-black eyes with a suckered tentacle for a tongue to a face devoid of humanity and replaced with a myriad of eyes and mouths. As a further sign of their connection to their master, a Kraken will occasionally use the persist as a pawn, mentally taking over their mind to then use the priest's senses as theirs, and if it wants to pronounce an order to it's minions, the kraken can use it's priest as humanoid mouthpiece. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Varies Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Volo's Guide to Monsters) Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Evil Humanoid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Most D&D characters are able to properly interact with intangibles, incorporeal, and conceptual beings), Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Magic, Holy Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Sound Manipulation (Its physical attacks deal thunder damage), Fear Manipulation (Coming from the Kraken itself, the Preist can let out a roar that leaves anyone who can understand the Kraken's voice supernaturally frightened), Water Manipulation (Via create or destroy water, Control water, etc.) Darkness Manipulation (via Darkness), Limited Weather Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation (Via Call Lightning), Summoning (Via Evard's Black Tentacles), Mind Manipulation (Via Command) Resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from nonmagical weapons Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to adventurers that can cast Fireball and Immolation) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reaction speeds (Can cast and should be able to keep up with adventurers that can cast Call Lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can push 581 kg) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, up to tens of meters via spells, hundreds of meters via fear manipulation Intelligence: At least Average, with it being suggested that it serves as a leader for the kraken's minions. Weaknesses: It's powers come solely from it's kraken. Various spells can only be cast a certain number of times per day. Notable Attacks/Techniques Spellcasting: The Priest has the following spells from it's kraken, being able to cast them without material components Command: The Priest issues a one-word mental command to a creature within 60ft., which the target mentally obeys until the priest performs another action. Common phrases for the spell include "Halt!", "Flee!", or Grovel!" Create or Destroy Water: The Priest can create up to 10 gallons of water within 30ft. of it in the form of an open container or as rain in a 30ft. cube. Alternatively the priest can destroy this much water within an open container or a 30ft. cube of fog within range Control Water (3/day): The Priest gains direct manipulation of water inside an area that is cube up to 100ft. on one side for 10 minutes. The Priest can do various things, such as form the water into a tidal wave, cause it to part, redirect the flow, or cause it to become a whirlpool Darkness (3/day): The Priest creates a 15ft. sphere of darkness within 60ft for 10 minutes, with the original point being able to be put onto an item. The darkness is magical in that creatures with darkvison or nonmagical light can't see through it, and if the spell overlaps with a light spell of 2nd level or lower, the light spell is dispelled. Water Breathing (3/day): The Priest gives up to ten willing creatures the ability to breath underwater for up to 24 hours. Water Walk (3/day): The Priest gives up to ten willing creatures the ability to walk across any liquid surface for 1 hour. Additionally if the Priest targets a creature submerged in a liquid, the creature is flown back to the surface. Call Lightning (1/day): The Priest creates a magical storm cloud in the form of cylinder with a 60ft. radius within 120ft for up to 10 minutes. The priest can summon lightning from the cloud and target anyone within range, dealing lightning damage on impact to any creature within 5ft of the striking point. Evard's Black Tentacles (1/day): The Priest summons a swarm of black tentacles in a 20ft. square within 90ft. for up to 1 minute, causing the ground to become difficult terrain. Any creature that enters the area or was within the area is restrained by the tentacles and dealt bludgeoning damage until the spell ends. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Priests Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Magic Users Category:Holy Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Sound Users Category:Fear Users Category:Water Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Tier 9